


don't need another perfect lie

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan can take it, being Affeldt's secret sexual adventure. It wouldn't be the first time, he's done this for a lot of guys.</p><p>Title taken from Secrets by OneRepublic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't need another perfect lie

"I... Jeremy, what are you, what is this?"

"Shut up. Just.. just shut up."

Ryan can't, starts to ask again what the hell is going on. He'd thought he was going out to dinner with a teammate, having fun and hanging out, drinking a few beers. And granted, Affeldt is fucking gorgeous but he'd taken Ryan somewhere out of the way and Ryan can take it, being Affeldt's secret sexual adventure. It wouldn't be the first time, he's done this for a lot of guys. He's pulled from his thoughts by Jeremy is gripping his arms and kissing him. It's nothing like Ryan was anticipating. It's soft, sweet, like Jeremy wants to make sure that Ryan really really wants this. Like he wants to show Ryan that it means something to him.

He melts into it, can't help, reaching up and grabbing Affeldt's shoulders, leaning up on the tips of his toes to get more, parting his lips and letting Affeldt draw him in for more. Affeldt's hands go under his shirt, broad and warm on the small of Ryan's back. Their bodies are pressed flush together and Ryan whimpers when Jeremy grinds against his leg, his own hips jerking forward. He might not be sure, might even be a little scared, but he knows that he wants this. When Jeremy breaks the kiss and bites Ryan's ear, panting that they need to find somewhere to be alone, Ryan agrees without hesitation.

They leave the restaurant and head down the street on foot, Jeremy constantly glancing down at Ryan. He's licking his lips, watching Ryan's body with a hungry and curious gaze, like he's not at all sure what to expect. Ryan hadn't asked up to this point and he's not going to ask but now he'd wager his whole career betting that Affeldt has never been with a guy before, has just thought about it and maybe read about it, maybe watched a little porn.

The motel is seedy, by the hour and by the night but Ryan's okay with that. He's done better things in worse places. He lets Affeldt get the room, tries not to snicker at the flush on Jeremy's cheeks when he comes out of the office. They walk to the end of the row, step inside. The bed is large and Ryan laughs outright when he sees the magic fingers, then laughs harder when Jeremy's blush spreads down his neck. He's embarrassed and now looking unsure. Ryan knows how to fix that.

Ryan does everything with an entire world's worth of enthusiasm. He believes in enjoying life, living it to the fullest and not being ashamed of who you are and what you want. That results in him being a little bit of a slut on the street and a total whore in between the metaphorical and literal sheets. It's part of why he has no shame about being on his knees, sucking Affeldt's cock with unashamed pleasure, moaning when his hair is pulled, when Jeremy loses control and lets his hips jerk forward, driving his cock down Ryan's throat. Ryan pushes a hand into his opened jeans. The noises Jeremy is making, Ryan can't help it, he has to touch himself.

"I... oh my god. Ryan. You're- look at you." Jeremy pants. Ryan opens his eyes, looks up at Jeremy through his eyelashes. It's in his mind to be smug but then he sees the way Jeremy is staring at him, amazed and like Ryan is all he ever wanted in the world. It's intoxicating.

Ryan pulls back, wraps his hand around Jeremy's cock and strokes slowly, licking his lips and whispering, voice raspy from the abuse of his throat. "I want you. Want you to throw me down on the bed, fuck me so hard that I feel it for days. I want you."

Jeremy's expression goes from surprised and even a little shy to downright hungry in an instant. Ryan smiles.

Ryan sprawls on his back, raises an eyebrow at Jeremy and asks what he's waiting for, tells him he better have something. Jeremy grabs his discarded jacket, produces condoms and a small bottle of lube. Ryan smiles smugly. “So you were expecting something tonight.”

“I... fuck, Theriot, I just.” Jeremy starts, and he looks frustrated. “I want you. I've wanted you since... and I've never wanted a guy. I've never done this before. I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I still don't.”

“Guess I'll have to teach you then. C'mere.”

There's hesitation before Affeldt is getting on the bed, moving up and leaning over Ryan's body. Ryan pulls him into a kiss, reaches blindly for the lube. He slicks it across Jeremy's fingers, legs sprawled on either side of Jeremy's body. Jeremy has the idea from there, pushes one finger into Ryan, panting and muttering about Ryan being tight, like he can't believe this is happening, like he can't believe Ryan wants this. He responds to the coaching easily, more fingers and rougher treatment, until he's finally growling that he wants to take Ryan, wants it now. That's what Ryan's been waiting for, that confirmation, the outright frustration.

He puts the condom on Jeremy with shaking hands, smirks at the way Jeremy hisses and clenches his teeth. Ryan kisses his throat, his jaw and then his lips before starting to turn onto his stomach. He's stopped by Jeremy's tight grip on his shoulder. He looks back and Jeremy shakes his head hard. “No. No, I want to see you.”

It's not what Ryan was expecting, not something that always happens with a guy who's experimenting, who is outwardly straight and won't commit to admitting he's interested in men. But he nods and settles onto his back. He lets Jeremy pin him, closes his eyes and drop his head back as Jeremy pushes into him so slow and easy that Ryan can't take it. He asks for more, demands it and growls and curses when Jeremy doesn't give it to him. For all that he was unsure, for all that he had to be guided and coached, Jeremy's in charge now.

He keeps it slow, fucks Ryan slow and deep, and the only time he stops kissing Ryan is to bite his neck and jaw, to whisper things that are alternately filthy and tender. When Ryan closes his head, drops it back and pants shallowly, Jeremy's hand closes on his jaw and he runs his thumb over Ryan's lips. He whispers for Ryan to open his eyes, to look at Jeremy. Ryan obeys, just like he does when Jeremy tells him to come, tells Ryan that he wants to feel it, wants to hear it, wants to see it.

When Ryan does, he arches his back, whimper and outright whines when Jeremy pins his hips to the bed, makes him stay still as Jeremy fucks into him, so deep that Ryan's oversensitive body can barely take it. He's seeing stars and when Jeremy finally pulls out, Ryan's head is spinning. He stares at Jeremy with dazed eyes, waits until he's tossed the condom into the waste basket before grabbing Affeldt and pulling him into a hard, breath taking kiss.

“You're fucking fantastic. Fuck, needed that. Best sex I've had in months.”

Ryan also tends to ramble after sex. Affeldt flushes.

“I... do I get to take you out again?”

Ryan yawns and blinks, shrugs and nods. Jeremy doesn't look satisfied, shakes his head and grips Ryan's jaw, kissing him hard. “No. You don't get it. This wasn't just screwing around. I want you. I don't want this to just be something that we- this means something, damn it, okay?”

It's a surprise, but it's something that Ryan likes. When Jeremy pulls him into his arms, Ryan doesn't fight it, just nods and yawns, sprawls out and gets comfortable, head on Affeldt's chest. “Mmm. Seedy hotel room in a bad part of town. You know how to charm a guy.”

“Shut up.”

“I mean it. My feet, I have been swept off them.”

“I change my mind.”

“No you don't.”

“No... guess I don't.”


End file.
